Rainy Day Date
by leilaniforever
Summary: When our favorite ghost ninja gets caught in the rain, he thinks he's in for a long night. Turns out, he won't have to spend it alone! Ghosts and girls are sure to get along well.


**Hey y'all!**

**Ok so I know I published yesterday, but it was a rush and I'm doing it again. XD**

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Seriously. I was reading the ones from my other fic and thought I was going to die from happiness. **

**Um, so I guess I'm supposed to put a disclaimer? I'm still figuring out the whole publishing thing. Well, here it is. I do not own Ninjago. **

* * *

So basically, I'm an idiot. It's really nothing new, but this time I really didn't think things through. You would think I would naturally just KNOW that "ghost plus water equals bad" but honestly I forget sometimes and end up washing one of my fingers off by accident. (Don't worry- it hurts like heck but it grows back)

So there I was in the middle of Ninjago City just on a walk (I can't remember the exact reason I was on a walk, probably because Kai was murdering Jay and I didn't want to be there when you got home.)

And, lo and behold, raindrops started falling. My first reaction, naturally, was to shriek like a little girl (smooth, I know) and then run for cover under a hotel awning. And of course now everyone was staring at the weird girl-screaming ghost boy who's hiding under the red canvas awning of Ninjago City Inn and Suites.

As you can imagine, it was pretty embarrassing. I had my hoodie on so I just pulled up the hood and turned invisible. In hindsight, that probably freaked them out and made them even more uncomfortable around me. I wasn't thinking at the time, okay?

I probably would have had to stay there until the rain stopped (which looked like it wouldn't for a long time- I honestly don't know how I didn't see the storm clouds, like I said I'm an idiot) but someone came along and rescued me.

Her name, she informed me, was Katie. The way I met her was she literally walked right through me and shrieked because it's no fun to walk through a ghost (think like a small compressed icy blizzard cloud). Then I turned visible again and apologized and stuff and it turned out she was hiding from the rain, too!

Katie wasn't a ghost, she just didn't want to get her hair wet because it was nice and curled and bouncy for a party she was walking home from. I asked her why she couldn't get it wet now that the party was over and she said because she wanted to keep it for tomorrow. I didn't know hair would stay that long.

Anyways, Katie was pretty cute and we were both stuck, so we started talking and stuff. I found out that she's my age, goes to Primrose Ninjago City University, and wants to become a famous gymnast. Get this- she had no idea I was a ninja! The whole time she thought I was a random ghost who just happened to be in Ninjago City.

After about fifteen minutes, she finally made the connection. I think it went along the lines of her asking, "Hey, you seem kind of familiar. Have we met before?" And me just casually going, "I don't think so, you probably don't know Cole Brookestone. Earth Ninja ring any bells?" And her mouth just dropped open.

But Katie was still pretty cool, not like one of those crazy fangirls always chasing after Kai. Turns out we have a lot in common. The rain ended up slowing down enough for us to run into a nearby restaurant (Chen's Noodle House, I think, but Skylor wasn't there at the moment) and then we ate and talked some more.

We spent a lot more time together than we meant to and by the time the date was over you guys were freaking out. I guess I forgot to text or something. Anyways, that's how I met Katie, now can I go on my date, Nya?

Nya blinked slowly at Cole, shaking her head. Only he could run screaming out of the rain, walk right through a cute girl, and somehow end up with a second date. "Yeah, go ahead." She waved him away.

As Cole walked off, Nya couldn't help but smile. Because this was one of the first times since he had become a ghost that Nya had seen the earth ninja truly excited for something.

Cole was happy again.

* * *

**Awwwww! Writing that made me so happy. Cole needs way more love than he receives in the series and I feel like getting it would cheer him up about the whole ghost thing. My other ones will probably be more depressing than this and usually Cole centered. I like writing sadness, sorry.**

**Ok. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I spent a lot of time agonizing over whether Cole's last name was spelled 'Brookestone' or 'Brookstone'. So...help me. XD **

**Also, I hope y'all picked up on the fact that the whole thing was just Cole telling Nya a story. I know it was a little weird, but oh well. **

_**Reveiw reveiw reveiw!**_

**Bye y'all!**


End file.
